The Keep Sake Sparkle
by A-misty-paradox
Summary: everything went black, black and cold like her shattered heart " follow Hermione Granger as shes thrown back in time withered and beaten, only to come face to face with the man that took away her everything. Hurt, what will she do now ? Review please !
1. Prologue

**Thrown back**

**_Prologue_**

_Life was not fair, cruel, and harsh at the best of times but most certainly not fair. Hermione no – it – all Granger new better then to think that life would ever run smoothly for her or her beloved friends, for here she stood staring into the moonlit dark abyss of the forbidden forest as she watched one of her much loved friends crumble to the leaf flittered floor right in front of her. _

_Just minutes before the golden trio, a few of there friends and the order had been struggling to hold off of the surrounding death eaters, hoping against hopes to stall them enough to allow the younger students to escape. Yet curses after curses were thrown at them decimating there minute numbers, picking them off one by one, like flies, one by one they fell to the cool moist floor bed of the forbidden forest never to move again. _

_To miss Granger it all happened in slow motion, it didn't seem real as early on that very same day she had been sitting with her best friends Ron Weasely and the infamous Harry Potter by the black lake, brainstorming fickle plans in the hopes of defeating the dark lord, but within the time span of a couple of hours she had lost everything, she had learned of her parents deaths, watched her beloved Ron fall and Harry, her Harry jump in front of her to take a killing curse and collapse right before her very eyes before everything went black, black and cold like her shattered heart._

_~!~  
_


	2. sparkle sparkle, die

Chapter 1

"_everything went black, black and cold like her shattered heart"_

_**Early on that day:**_

" look Mione," Hermione had just finished a rather detailed and bland description of there plan to find the horcurxes once again, but Ron had reached the last thread of his patience "we've been over this a hundred times and its all good to make plans of finding the horcurxes and such, but if were really being honest Mione" the hint of his annoyance was far from discreet as he forced out " we have no bloody idea what were do---- "

She gave Ron a wary look before quickly glancing at Harry, as he let out a low deathly growl, interrupting Ron's rant, " honestly? Honestly? You want honest? What would you rather we do ? Sit here twiddling our thumbs till the dark lord graces us with our presence, do you have a death wish !?" his voice rising ever so slightly, as he tried to keep his anger in check, continuing to glare as Ron tried helplessly to stutter out a remark before Harry went on to tell him how unbelievably stupid he was.

Much to Hermione's amusement she watched her two best friends bicker back and forth with each other. Hiding a small smile as she turned to look at the lake, allowing her mind to wander about her boys, she thought of Harry and his untamable raven hair, emerald eyes so full of sadness and the unmistakable guilt concealed behind his circular glasses.

Then there was Ron, with startling red hair and deep blue eyes who had not a month before lost his brother on one of the death eaters many raids, and it killed her to know all this, she couldn't stop the way her heart constricted painfully as she allowed herself to think of what her boys had faced and been through.

Her heart went out to Harry, who had suffered all his life every happy moment soon rained upon by despair and pain, and to Ron, carefree and lovable Ron who was dealing with the cracks that scattered his family, and the lights that used to shine behind these boys eyes had long since extinguished.

She had felt there pain and watched there happiness die slowly, but she would be dammed to see it all go, see Hermione believed in them more then anything, she believed when no one else would and she would continue to, she believe in the_ "silver lining"._ For that was who she was, so even if she felt just as terrible as them she would hide it all because, for them she would be there support, pillar of strength if you will. She didn't need any all she need was there small smiles hear and there. So when their eyes did not sparkle like they used to, hers would for them, until they were ready to sparkle all together again.

Hermione pulled away from the lake and focused her eyes on Harry and Ron, they were rolling around the ground muttering insults, she couldn't help but laugh. The boys had heard her and turned to face her with glaring eyes, but softened when they saw her smiling face and eyes so full of love. Suddenly Hermione went over to the boy and stated

" were in this together " as she took both there hands, smiling warmly, " because best friends stick together through the good and the bad".

The boys stared at her stunned at here sudden out burst, Hermione Granger their book worm of a friend, and yet, ever so slowly their anger driven glares edged away from there withered faces.

_Hermione, there Hermione always new what to say._

These two boys had watched there friend grow from a scrawny bushy haired buck tooth stuck up know it all girl, turn into a young women, no longer bushy haired but had smooth luscious locks that curled slightly at the ends and around her face shaping it nicely. Her bright eyes shone a light hazel and were filled with so much warmth and loving emotions the boys couldn't help the now goofy grin that spread across there faces.

"Honestly though, I think you boys need to grow up"

ahhhh there it was the blunt honest truth they new would follow her kind remark.

Almost to soon the boys goofy grins turned to sly smirks and before Hermione could begin to contemplate what they were thinking they lunged towards her, pinning her down and began the evil tickling.

Well at least she hadn't changed that much, she was still of course the brightest which of her age but was far more relaxed and rather gifted with a fair amount of dark curses behind her belt since she threw out her rule abiding musts 5th year. Now 7th year and there final year before they would brace the world and go in search of the horcurxes that would hopefully help bring the down fall of the Dark Lord. But most of all she was still as ticklish as ever and before long the golden trio were all in fits of laughter, Hermione from the boys tickling and the boys from the tickling charm she cast on them. _mwahahaha_

_Bloody boys, they'll never grow up. _Although she though this she couldn't help but smile and hope that they never actually did. Her thoughts were interrupted once again by a pitch-black owl circling down towards them.

She frowned but all the same reached for the letter and read it as the bird flew away.

_Ms Granger,_

_Please come to my office with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter I have something urgent to tell you._

_Professor Mcgonagall_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Which craft and wizardry _

"How strange" Hermione voiced her confusion, something didn't feel right, a lump was forming in the back of her throat but quickly swallowed and dismissed the feeling, it was nothing after all. "Come on boys we need to go see the headmistress".

They packed everything up and slowly made there way to the headmistresses office, pausing briefly to say the password "lemon drop" Hermione felt another small tug remembering there deceased headmaster as the gargoyle revealed the stair case that would take them up to his old office.

Upon reaching there professors office they noticed something was horribly wrong, Professor Mcgonagall was rather pale, although pale naturally this was a deathly pale. " I think it would be best if you three sit down and hear what I have to say" she stated gravely.

"Professor" Hermione's quite voice questioned, " what has happened? "

"ah miss Granger, there really is no easy way to say this" the professor looked gravely at the young women in front of her and gave out a little almost inaudible sob, obviously fighting back tears.

Now Minerva Mcgonagall was a hard lady at the best of times, but she had developed quite the soft spot for Ms Granger, almost a grandmotherly role, and it hurt her to be the one to tell her of her parents miss fortunes.

" Miss Granger there was an attack at your parents home and – the young girl noticeably paled.

" Im, Im so sorry Miss Granger but your parents didn't make it". The professor had struggled dearly with this and watched on as her beloved students face fell, and a knowing glint in her young students eyes fade away, showing the old lady something had broken.

Indeed something had broken, for Hermione just sat there, saying nothing and not feeling the embraces and consoling words of her dear friends and kind professor, she didn't even hear the alarms that signaled the breach of the wards surrounding the school nor when her friends began to drag her out of the office towards the forbidden forest to apparate away, she just stared into oblivion in disbelief she didn't even notice as the sparkle she forced to hold in her eyes, the keep sake sparkle she held for her brother like friends, _die_.


	3. lost life, lost light

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Chapter 2 : Shock treatment

"_The keep sake sparkle she held for her brother like friends, die."_

So the young women's once "sparkle eyes" had died, broken, shattering the forged happiness as the darkness crept in stealing her silver lining, leaving her with nothing complete nothingness. She couldn't get her head around anything so she just shut herself off and began to observe the strange world around her, she was for better words losing it in the worst way, so instead of facing what she had just heard or being the strong person she was deep down she allowed the darkness to engulf her, letting it freeze her aching heart, dulling her pain.

"_Harry my boy, still alive I see?" hissed the snake man standing before him. Voldemort._

"_Stupefy!" _

" _Now, now Harry," he began after he lazily deflected the spell as his cold hiss of a voice continued, " I want the mudblood first, you may wait your turn" sneered the snake._

_Harry's face turned from raging to puzzlement, why did he want Mione? "Reducto" Harry was slammed into a tree and heard his ribs crack as he let out a pained gasp. "Harry, Harry, Harry, _d_id it ever occur to you that you might not be the one I'm after, or rather why I hadn't killed you yet" Voldemort hissed "ah yes your precious mudblood had a prophecy for told for her to, the one to conquer the dark lord so it seems –_

"_Impossible, Im to defeat you- snapped Harry before the snake cut him off once again _

"_Insolent boy, defeat and conquer are completely different, it proclaims for me to end your miserable excuse for a life, hers must be shed first"_

" _The prophecy foretells she shall give me something I have never had nor wanted but will come to crave and need, something about being saved by the light she will shine upon me!" he ended hissing more viciously towards the end, you could hear the absolute distaste made crystal clear by his voice as he continued once more "no matter what Mr. Potter I will not have any of this foolishness come true, I do not believe any of this crap as the prophecy was made by a filthy half-breed like yourself no less, nothing significant as you would know" He laughed, a bone freezing laugh " but what's one less mudblood tainting MY world?"_

_With that he left Harry momentarily paralyzed as he walked towards his Mione, "Ron" Harry screamed with all he had, Dragging himself forward in an awkward jog, "Ron he's after Mione!" _

_Ron didn't need telling twice, he quickly stunned the death eater he was dueling and took off in a limp towards Hermione, but was instantly stopped by Lucius Malfoy._

Oblivious to the conversation Harry had had with the Dark lord Mione just stood there as they entered the forbidden forest only to find the order of the phoenix, Luna, Neville, Dean, Ginny and a few others she couldn't make out battling for there lives. Yet she just stood there, even as Harry and Ron went forward she just stood frozen, bound by the chains of her mentality.

All she did was watch, she watched as Luna flutter to the ground un moving, Neville running to her from the other side screaming, poor fool had almost made it to but was hit with the killing curse by none other then Bellatrix Lestrange and fell silently to the floor. "haha gone to join your parents so soon Longbottom" the laughing Bellatrix stated rather then asked. So there he lay an inch from Luna, killed by the same psychotic lady that had destroyed his parents and his lover that he never reached.

"Hermione –

Someone was calling her, she didn't want to respond, she was convinced this was all a rather sick dream, she would wake up tomorrow and laugh about it with her friends yep, even some of the hexes that had hit her from a couple of the death eaters crappy aim didn't burn that much.

She didn't even notice the abrupt change in the atmosphere, nor the trees that seemed to wilt as the pale snake like figure glided towards her.

"Hermione run –

this creature walking pointedly towards her was repulsive and vile but she did not notice him amazing as it was. Her eyes fell on Luna and Neville again, and the frozen exspression of horror and pain on Neville's face made her think, the depressing darkness that engulfed her turned from misery to a powerful and hateful rage.

She seethed at what she had done, what these pathetic excuses of men did to her friends, her parents. She glanced at Neville and Luna, the innocent lovebirds hit with twisted fate, that was enough, looking at them just fueled her more. She whipped out her wand pointing it at the closest death eater, which happened to be Lucius Malfoy smiling wickedly at the now dead Ron she froze, it cant be, one of her boys, her goofy brother, it cant be, its wrong it wasn't right it wasn't him. Her head was on the verge of exploding she needed to kill, kill the bastard who did it to her brother!

Something inside her snapped. " _AVADA KADAVA_! ~" Screamed Hermione as her life taking spell hit the sadistic dog, freezing the trade mark smirk on his filthy pure blood face.

_A life for a life, my new motto._

"Hermione –

It appeared she had shocked more everyone, _perfect for she didn't care, her friends that were most important to her now lay on the forest floor, she had nothing to loose anymore, her life was insignificant without the people she loved._

Power crackled around her as her rage continued to build, she spotted Bellatrix the bitch responsible for Neville and Luna, she'll be next she thought as she smiled evilly at the hag of which standing before her, with a if –looks-could-kill glare. " Now, now Bellatrix did I kill one of your shag buddies?"

"Enough you filthy mudblood!, you want to play with big curses? Then lets play" she cackled evilly at the end but still Hermione's grin did not falter as they took up a wordless battle. Sparks of red, white blue and even yellow flew from their wands.

Not one giving up yet

"Hermione –

Harry was calling her but she didn't know why nor did she care but the next of what they said made her falter a little " Hermione Run!"

But she didn't even have time to process it as the evil hag of a opponent scream "_CRUCIO!"_

Hermione fell to the ground withering in unexplainable pain, but she would not scream, she had learned from many encounters with death eater not to scream, it only pleased them the more. But then something went wrong, the curse was lifted only after a moment.

Harry was coming closer but still a way off, his feet seemed to echo through out the forest as he neared, " thud, thud"

Screaming "Hermione move!"

She turned again to watch him come to her, she did not understand, what was happening? She had stood up from the ground but seemed almost transfixed were she stood as she continued to stare at the Harry.

Harry seemed to mirror Neville's exspression and it was beginning to eat away at her rage and none other then _fear _took its place.

She soon became aware that Bellatrix had stepped aside for her master, as his red eyes ground into her, making her shudder unpleasantly and if she wasn't mistaken her life was coming to a rather quick end.

But then something happened so rapidly fast, yet so slow to her eyes, Harry had forced himself to run faster _I will get to her, I will protect her"_ his mind seem to scream as he panted with desperation to get to her. At the very same time the dark lord raised his wand a wicked smile danced on his non-existent lips. "I will not have you taint me you filthy mudblood! You will die now, albeit a lot better then your parents who had the honor of suffering by my own hand".

He had done it, never had she felt so much pent up rage for one person and yet pity seemed to seep through, blasted conscience had decided to start working again, bugger it to hell. Hermione Granger, smartest which of her age did something very stupid and rather amazing, she looked into the dark lords piercing red eyes and smiled.

A sad smile before speaking, her voice held no emotions " _you, you I pity_" partly to piss him off and also cause it was true, she pitied him for the monster he was, it wasn't a kind pity no, it was one she looked down on, one she used to show her hate for the man that had now taken her everything.

The dark lord raged hiss broke her train of thought and the wind stated to pick up obviously someone was having a temper tantrum but before she could let her smile turn to a vicious laugh he shot the curse she was anticipating "_Avada Kadava_"

Hermione watched as the green light speed towards her, her sad smile still on her face as she braced herself for death, and she was more then ready to greet.

"NO!~"

The boy that was running towards her had lunged forward and taken the full power of the curse at the last minute and had crumbled before her. _Dead._ _Harry! Harry ! she fell to the floor with him and cradled his head staring at him in disbelief. He had given up his life for her._

Hermione once again looked up into his eyes, speaking with no tone while still holding her Harry, "do you have no feelings Tom, have you felt what its like to loose the most important person in your life?"

Shock emitted through the dark lord no one had used his name, no one worried about his feelings, and he hated being asked about himself, who the fuck did she think she was. He was now fully pissed off.

Once again he raised his want at the young, witch as she spoke her last words. " Tom Marvolo Riddle, I promise, I will make you feel what I feel, suffer as I have suffered and make you watch as you loose what you hold dear to you"

"you silly which, I have nothing dear to me" the dark lord hissed "_Avada Kadava !~"_

_the green streak of light hit Hermione directly in the chest, and smile as she realized what Harry had done,_

"_A life for a life, a life of a boy who lived, will send you to the past to make what's wrong right after you yourself have lost your life light" _

Professor Dumbledore had told her himself a part of the prophecy that the dark lord had acquired when he was in his first year; she had forgotten it until now funny how you remember the little things when you die. She remembered they did not no all of the prophecy and they didn't fully understand it in the least, but right now as she fell to her death she grasped the concept of the small part of the prophecy they had found, she would return to a time were she could make a difference and right the wrong, she would make him pay for he did to her, and suddenly the darkness returned once more, sorrow and misery filling her soul as her heart began to freeze again.

she just smiled as the numbing pain seeped through her whole body and let the Darkness claim her once more, and everything went black, black and cold like her shattered heart.


	4. The prophecy, Touched by Light and hell

_**The prophecy, Touched by Light and her own personal hell **_

"She just smiled as the numbing pain seeped through her whole body and let the Darkness claim her once more, and everything went black, black and cold like her shattered heart"**Chapter 3**

So here she was, forever floating in the sea black surrounding, emitting a strongly airy feeling as there was nothing, truly nothing but black, Hermione didn't seem to have need to breath, move, see, it appeared she was once again chained to her mind. Left to think, wallow in her and those close to hers demise, she blamed her self for everything, and didn't understand if she was dead? Was this what it was like when you died?

Panic began to course through her body, almost certain she heard a hissing laugh just then, she became over whelmed with fear, and extreme sadness that brought with it a mass amount of pain,

It was becoming too much and it came to the point were she let slip everything, shut down, froze within her pain to relive and feel all those terrible emotions.

Slipping into the frozen state that had consumed her before, for that moment she focused on the hissing voice, weather it was her imagination or not she listened and she let it smother her, unfortunately intensify her grief by unimaginable amount.

Hermione was mesmerized; trapped to listen to the voice, making her feel his words were true as the voice coaxed her into the solid confinements of her ache filled body, allowing it to torture her with feeble lies

_your nothing, it was all your fault your friends death, your parents your teachers and finally you own excuse for a life's end, all your mistakes._

" _Your nothing, you were never anything" the hissing grew louder,_

"_Your pathetic along with your filthy blood traitor friends and dirty mudblood parents that screamed like infants when I destroyed them" laughter echoing through her midnight prison._

That was it, her mind started to reel as her opinion began to surface, his words were false and he was flat out wrong.

The moment was over and she forced through the frozen barrier, "_she was not dirty her friends were not dirty, neither were her parents filthy or pathetic_!"

Springing free of her mental barrier and slowly beginning to feel the strong pain ease along with a new feeling of will and strength, to leave this place and fix what had happened, she new she could do it just to figure out how.

"Mione_ - _

"_Maybe if I was to concentrate really hard on what happened, a spell? Yell till someone comes and I could slip free?" _thoughts began to shift through head at high speed.

"Mione!"

"_ooooo i read something somewhere in "__**how to hold a captive by Shirley Mopick**__ that had a small paragraph on a bottomless pit, more or less a black abyss like the one im in now that incased the prisoner until a certain fraise was spoken, yes maybe that was it – _

"Hermione"

"_Oh great im hearing voices soon ill be seeing flying pigs, someone's going loopy" _

_wait, did I just talk to my self? I must definitely be loosing it" _

" _**bloody hell Mione don't go loony on me"**_

"what!?!" Hermione finally speaking out loud, it felt strange to her but dismissed it, even as her voice annoyingly echoed she was sure she heard a new voice.

"_**Mione? Finally I've been trying to get your attention for the last half hour, you do know you think to much" **_a statement rather then a question.

"Really Harry if I didn't think I would end up a mindless wonder like Crabbe and Goyle, WAIT HARRY? IS THAT REALLY YOU? Or have I really gone away with the fairies" Hermione said mumbling the last part with a hint of panic and a dash of hysteria just for the hell of it.

" _**hahaha, no Mione you haven't lost it, and you could never be a mindless wonder your way to book wormy for that" **_

" hahaha very funny Harry, but what are you doing in – what is this place anyway? Im speaking but feel like im not speaking or am I thinking, and like I cant really see you, this is definitely not how I expected death to be- I am dead right?" she rambled, getting lost in thought again.

" _**ouch Mione your giving me a headache, could you hold off a bit well I explain as much as I can, along with the reason you are here and what you need to do to leave this place?"**_

Hermione new Harry was just joking about the headache and she did really want to get out of there so she held her tongue and waited for him to continue.

" _**Thanks, first off this place is sorta like in-between life and death, a parallel lane of sorts that exists, but your not dead, I cant really explain it now with out giving to much away but your certainly not dead. Ah yes all those feelings but not feelings are weird but I cant explain those either-**_

"seriously Harry, can you help me with anything?" sounding rather skeptical of her friend she couldn't even see, _ yep im officially coo coo._

"_**Mione your not coo coo –**_

"hey! How'd you know I thought that?"

"_**Hermione your wasting time, do you want to know what I have to say or keep pondering if your going coo coo ?"**_

" right sorry, - stop laughing, its hard for me you know- and please yes tell me why im hear and what's with what I need to do ?"

"_**Finally and yes I know its hard but bear with me and try not to interrupt" **_

Reluctantly she began to nod but said yes but not without adding "why are you here?"

" _**ahhh, im here because I died for you, -ah don't stress Mione its gonna be ok just please listen- well like I said im here cause im dead, im residing really in your mind, hear to guide you on the journey you will shortly take, Mione do you remember that little part of the prophecy Dumbledore told you about first year? The one were it talks about the boy touched by death and how it would lead you to a different time ?"**_

" Yes, it was surprisingly the last thing I thought about before, well before the bastard killed me, or- not killed me - and then I was her-- she paused mid sentence, and Harry could basically hear her brain working, it was rather amusing.

" Harry, does this mean- does it mean im supposed to alter something in another time ? Oh but terrible things happen to wizards who mess with time it cant be true, we'd need to know the full prophecy to fully under ---

He cut her off.

"_**Mione I can give you the full prophecy, but only after you accept this task, I cant tell you anything else till you do"**_

" What ?!? How am I supposed to accept something when I have little too basically no idea what it is, no one mentioned anything, I for one thought the whole snippet of the prophecy Dumbledore gave me was bull-

"_**Mione I really wish I could tell you, but I cant you have to accept before I can give it to you – don't ask why I just cant, but I can tell you everyone and everything is at stake here, but I wont push you"**_

Sighing in defeat Hermione had no other choice, if it meant what she thought it might she would have another chance if not- well then _shit_.

" Fine Harry ill do it, give me the blasted prophecy and task"

"_**you'll be fine, hear is the prophecy" **_

Suddenly a small white globe cam towards her and began to speak in a deep chilling voice.

" _Many years from now there will be a muggle born and half blood who exist in two different eras yet in the same time,_

_One born of light and the other master of dark. _

_The dark will take everything from her for he will despise her much so,_

_but he handle what he desperately needs and she can only give, she will be of strong faith and will, inevitably conquer the dark, but not by death itself no, by showing him warmth and affection , and he who must not be named_

_will fall into mans greatest trap, However it will become the light touched child's choice of _

_Weather the boy touched by dark- the one who will trigger the collision of the two beings or the dark- what the light will grow to hold most dear, _

_for neither one can live while the other survives, both lives held in the palms of the girl touched by light."_

"Harry this is even more confusing –

"_**Goodbye Hermione, and Good luck."**_

"Harry were are you going!~

"_**Remember Mione ill always be with you"**_

As Harry's voice drifted away from were she floated, Hermione found herself falling, and falling very fast, it became hard then impossible to breath, making it futile to scream for help, so was

this it then her last thoughts before her body began to break in on itself, and consciousness began to fade before her body along with mind disappeared completely.

~! ~

Hermione opened her eyes to find she was no longer surrounded by Darkness or experiencing pain, but standing in a corridor, which looked much like Hogwarts, only more kept.

"Were the hell am I?" surprised her voice was working along with her arms and legs although a bit wobbly.

"That's a very good question" A silky voice asked her, making her jump, as she turned to find the person who possessed the voice, Her eyes roaming the room frantically afraid the person would jump out and grab her, but soon her eyes fell on a boy.

The boy looked to be the same age as her, wearing a rather out dated _Slytherin_uniform that hung loosely off his small build. She had never seen this person before and it puzzled her, her eyes traveled up to meet his and found cool green eyes flecked with blue, she gasped, not out of beauty, but because they looked well bluntly put it, dead and daresay it oddly lonely. There was no hint of the arrogance his voice held in his eyes, though it quickly changed and he fixed her with a glare that would give Snape a run for his money, the eyes now held the annoyance and gave off the impression she was interrupting his oh so precious time, this pissed her off.

" Who the hell are you?" she spat before she could stop herself.

"Who am I?" he sounded just as pissed as her, maybe she shouldn't have spat.

" You appear out of thin air and you ask who I am? " his eyes grew dark with hate; obviously hating having to talk to someone he looked down on.

_What a bloody arrogant jerk, just cause he's hot doesn't mean he can walk about like he's king, just you wait ill give him a piece of my mind. Bastard. – hold on, hot? Yep im fully gone nuts of im attracted to this jackass._

But before she could utter a single word he interrupted.

" I am head boy" she almost gagged at the proud look he had, relishing in the power he thought he had over her, git.

"Tom Riddle"

what?, did he just say his name was Tom Riddle, thee Tom that robbed her of everything under the persona of Voldemort? The bastard "dark man" mentioned in the ridiculous prophecy, knowing this shocked her to her core. This could not be possible- for crying out loud he was probably only 17! Is this what Harry had thrown her into? Soon enough everything that happened came washing over her, bringing back the horrendous pain.

"wha – what?" she whispered, abruptly becoming dizzy and weak, feeling her knees beginning to buckle and her eyes beginning to water.

" I said, my name is Tom Riddle and I am Head boy" his voice sounded strained from kept anger, not that Hermione noticed no. She was far to preoccupied trying to stay on her feet, but was failing miserably as dark spots appeared through her now blurring vision; she began to fall forward and into the arms of her worst nightmare before the Darkness consumed her once again. _"Welcome to Hell"._


	5. The Devil and his Flickers of Happiness

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter **

**Authors note: **

Reviews would be much appreciated! I would love to know what people think, good or bad it's nice to know people actually read my stories! It also inspires one to write updates a little faster XD

_**The Keep Sake Spark**_

_The Devil and his Flickers of Happiness_

_**Previously: **__she began to fall forward and into the arms of her worst nightmare before the Darkness consumed her once again. __**"Welcome to Hell"**_

Chapter 4

"Shit"

Hermione Granger was really starting to get pissed off with all this floating and the endless black canvas she seemed to be permanently painted on.

_I mean what's a girl got to do to see some bloody color for more then ten minutes? I swear from now on never ever to wear such a depressing color_.

These thoughts Harry had heard running through his trouble friends head had him at a point were he couldn't quite decide weather to laugh, or sigh at the fact of hearing from her so soon, alas his Mione was such an over annalist.

"Mione I really didn't think id be seeing you so soon"

" Harry I don't think I can do it and ewwwwww Harry I think I just literally fell into the arms of the enemy"

Now Mr. Potter sighed, he wasn't at all pleased with what was happening to his poor friend but him and everything else were all relying on her.

"Mione look, we don't have much time but please I know you can do this"

Shocked, Hermione really didn't think she was actually in the same place as before, just knocked out – go figure. " What the hell? Harry I was just rambling to myself, using you really as a figuratively speaking person – stop laughing – but wow, will you always be in my subconscious?"

Now it was his turn to be shocked, his bookworm of a friend never cursed, must be worse then he thought.

" _**Ah – yea, its sort of a given I'm like always there sort of thing, I don't really understand it myself, but I'm sure if you really focused you could – **_

Hermione was a little disappointed that Harry continued to not know that much, but just being able to hear his voice was probably the only thing keeping herself sane at the moment. " Huh, Harry? What can I do if I focus?

" _**I'm sorry Mione but it looks like you're about to wake up –**_

Harry was right, in the next moments the only once familiar pain she felt not to long ago was upon her, the unbearably body compacting on ones self showed its evil face. She felt the same miserable feelings of not being able to breath, slowly feeling all her limbs pulled vortex like into her mid – stomach, and if it could even be possible it felt worse then the previous time, if this was what happened every time she passed out or died she'd kill Voldemort this very instant.

"_**Don't worry Mione, it'll get better- **_

Hermione barely head Harry last almost whispered words before she left the midnight canvas and opened her eyes groggily to the colorful world she had been hoping for, only to see another form of darkness looming over her, his piercing greeny blue orbs accompanied by a sneer permanently fixed on his face, missing the look of confusion that it only a moment before held.

_Ahhhh so the Devil comes, he comes to torture me in not only the present but also the past, what a right_ **git.**

~ ! ~

Tom Marvolo Riddle had a horrid life, even going as far to say it was defiantly a life no one would choose. His mother came from one of the most wealthy and powerful pureblood families and hell he was even the air to Salazar Slytherin, yet, his farther was a low life muggle Gardner who was tricked into loving his slightly deranged mother.

And when said oh- lovable – farther discovered his mother's trap he left her, even when he discovered she was bearing his child, even when she begged him to stay he left, taking with him most if not all the valuable items she still possessed. Then a couple months later he was born but not without killing the only person who did and probably would ever love him.

Mr. Riddle was then placed in an old run down orphanage were he was neglected and outcasted by the other children and even the old nuns. They saw the boy as a rather dark and weird child, someone who naturally gave off a cold and black auror. Many times Tom had tried to escape the home he called prison but only inevitably end out to be laughed at and thrown back into his chilled cell that people thought funny to call a room, Tom was everything people thought he was, weather it was due to the fact he was raised around people who constantly thought the worst of him remains to be seen, either that or he was born evil. The boy was never happy, he never smiled or laughed was even rarely seen showing any emotions besides disgust, hate and rarely, almost never, his eyes would portray just how lonely and sad he felt. Of course he would only ever push these thoughts away and at a very young age he learned not to feel for or rely on anyone, for everyone and anyone were there to be either destroyed or to be used. Yet when a strange man with an even stranger name came to tell him he was a wizard, he felt for the first time in his 11 years a flicker of happiness.

~ ! ~

Tom Marvolo Riddle was now 17 and it had been well over 7 years since Albus Dumbledore paid him a visit in his rotting prison, telling him what he was, what he could do, and from that day onwards that funny looking Professor of sorts opened the doors to what would become of Mr. Riddle, for what he thought to be his one happiness, his one solace in the world he despised, _The Dark Arts. _

The boy was so fascinated with the Dark arts, soon became consumed by the different sort of craft, he would look into it at every chance he got. He proved by first year he was to be the most intelligent student that the school had ever seen, and the school really did not see anything wrong with his strong curiosity towards that specific subject, in fact some teacher and even the Headmaster Dippet supported and encouraged him in his study. Soon even his Slytherin house mates saw his great Dark potential and shortly after he had followers, people who thought he would lead them to greatness, wealth and power when all he saw was something to be used.

What's more Riddle discovered he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin and set about using the chamber of secrets and the beast it contained to strike down those he mostly despised, _muggleborns_, he killed a mudblood, by accident of course and regretted it so, but as the leader his followers looked at him to be, he had quenched his regret and showed no feeling besides contentment at the girls death_. _He hated the filthy mudbloods purely because his farther was a muggle, and he had destroyed this boy's happiness and future before that boy every entered the cruel world.

He was still the same cold lonely boy, only just more powerful and now he had an obsession, something to focus on, something that could potentially give him what he wanted, _control_.

Now Tom was just leaving walking the great halls of Hogwarts the afternoon before the rest of the students would be returning, sporting a heads boy badge just bellow his Slytherin crest, in the pleasant year of 1940, feeling empowered as he sauntered down the corridor that would lead off to the private quarters for the heads, his thoughts wondering over the past and how that bafoon of a man came to bring him such a dark happiness.

The young mans thoughts continued to wonder further onto the path he was taking and what his minions that had naturally gathered before him, be able to do to his advantage, when he suddenly came across a girl he had never seen before, and not only hadn't seen before, had "magically" appeared before him. The girl who appeared with tangled brown curls, blood splattered over nearly all of her clothing and face, looking at most, ready to pass out, was talking to herself _- what a nutter- _it almost made him smile, almost; instead he _instantaneously_ plastered a scowl on his face.

"Were the hell am I?"

Tom observed the girl who continued to gawp around at the walls surrounding her, completely ignoring his presence, how insolent of her.

"That's a good question" lacing his words with silk, just to startle her, he was never ignored and she didn't even register a privilege to talk to him but he'd admit she had peeked his curiosity, still, ignoring him had pissed him off.

It appeared she was looking for something, for she just continued to stare, her face was open innocent, and scared, but not for long for she must have noticed the new glare he was fixing her with and replied in not a scared tone no, nor was it a surprised, she replied with anger and literally spat at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Taken back although, not showing it, his gaze hardened before answering her spat out question with a hidden hate, " who am I? You appear out of thin air and your asking who I am?" pausing to let his obvious distaste of the girl sink in, noting also that what he felt was mutual, though her opinion of him didn't count. " I am head boy, Tom Riddle"

If possible her facial expression changed within the second, he stared at her, confusion written all over his face for a moment before slipping back to his normal cold - sneering mask, not that the brown-eyed girl noticed, she appeared to pale considerably more then what she was before, stumbling to catch her balance, while still searching his eyes. The look this strange girl gave him was something no one he had just met ever gave him; it was pure **hate** and _fear_.

"Wha – what?"

Her voice seemed strained, it looked like she was loosing the fight to keep consciousness, and this was not his problem, it only made him angrier to see he needed to repeat himself.

" I said, my name is Tom Riddle and I am Head boy"

Evidently that was the wrong thing to say as the scruffy girls eyes fluttered closed and her petite body began to fall forward. Shock crossed through Tom Riddle, this girl had made him feel feeling he hadn't felt in a long time if not ever, and he'd say he caught her due to reflex, but really shock, and even more surprise as the brown haired mess collapsed into his arms with ease.

It took Tom a good minute to realize he was cradling the strange girl, and up close she didn't look all that bad, he could also see a couple of very faint scars scattered across her angel like face. Not that he thought she was pretty or anything, he could just tell she held a lot of character. Noticing that he was staring intently at this person he quickly got up and began to carry her towards the Hospital wing, still unable to take his eyes of her, not that it meant anything either.

~ ! ~

Hermione Granger was having one of those days when she wished she really didn't get up that morning, for here now she lay staring up into the glaring eyes of the guy she disliked most, and if looks could kill both of us would be dead as she tried her best to mirror his cold glare.

The two opposites just glared and continued to glare at each other, backing down would mean loosing and there was no way Hermione was going to let this evil git get the better of her, yet staring into those eyes, that were so different to the red slits she was used to seeing she couldn't help that her brain had literally crossed off being angry and killing the mini Voldemort since it was certain it wasn't going to bring back her friends and family. Sighing in defeat, she prepared herself for what she was going to say next, something like "thank you" yeah yea that'll work, _be nice_.

Still staring at the mini lord she began to say thank you, but the look that was now on the boys face was that of victory, he was smirking at her, well that was it, her thanks came out more like.

" What the hell are you staring at snake boy, never seen a girl before?"

Before she could stop herself, _definitely put down to the whole stress of things_.

Alas it did appear she was incapable of being thankful to him, she even tried to say sorry for the last remark but it came out as a little giggle.

Tom wasn't happy, this girl he didn't know just insulted him, hissing with venom he glared if possible even harder, which intern made the girl cackle more, she was clearly having trouble processing normal brain functions.

" Look here, you've obviously hit your head, but you'd do well to respect those who helped you and those who could have done much worse" he spoke clear and evenly, adding a tight smirk to his silky speech, but you'd have to be stupid to miss the hidden meaning, and Hermione was definitely not stupid.

Humor left her eyes instantly, replaced by a new fire, her laughter then turned to a cold chuckle " Mr. Riddle I am forever grateful to you for helping me to the hospital wing – However, I will never be able to respect _something _like you"

Leaning in closer, just enough so that when she whispered he could hear her

" Im not scared of you, it should be you that should be afraid"

Smiling devilishly she lost her Dark demeanor that seemed to envelop her when she whispered her threat, remembering she should try being nice, she plastered a pleasant smile on her face and laughed, not unkindly for she did actually mean what she said next. " But still, thank you"

Tom had no idea what to do, he was in the middle of retorting evilly with a threat of his own, correcting her mistake, for he feared no one, but when he looked into her eyes he could see she meant her thanks and he could tell she meant the threat to, there was something missing, and he was going to find out what.

"Ah Tom it seems you've been entertaining our guest" a middle age man wearing half moon spectacles sitting aboard his nose before his sparkling crystal blue eyes, accompanied by a knowing smile greeted the pair.

Hermione gasped, "professor Dumbledore you have no idea how happy I am to see you" it was her old headmaster alright give or take a few less decades, she was still happy to see him, so happy she got up a little to fast to go greet him, she tripped going head first towards the floor. Bracing herself for the impact her arms instinctively flailed before her, only the fall never came, she looked around searching for what stopped her and _**De ja vu**_ she was being held and supported by the soon to be dark lord.

"ah - they both went to push away, but only to be caught by the looks each of their eyes held. They stood frozen and lost within each others orbs, if Hermione hadn't been staring straight at his eyes just then and staring so intently she might have missed the split second worry that slipped across his now almost green eyes, he was worried for her, and instantly her eyes showed for that moment some of the warmth they had long since lost. But he didn't see it no all he was focused on now was the fact she had seen the worry cross his face, worry he didn't want to be their and a feeling deep deep down within his stomach a feeling he had only felt once before, a_ flicker._

They were both speechless he was holding her, she was gripping onto him, and she couldn't, and didn't want to let go, and _neither did he_.


	6. So the voices speak to you too?

_**The keep sake sparkle **_

_So the voice speaks to you too?_

_They were both speechless he was holding her, she was gripping onto him, and she couldn't, and didn't want to let go, and neither did he._

This pure moment of contentment, in which you could literally hear the soft music, was sharply ended when Tom decided he had had enough of swooning like an idiot and promptly dropped the filthy matter on the floor.

"what- the glazed look Hermione had once portrayed was now replaced by spitting anger and she was ready to take it out on the snake in front of her.

"sorry slipped" voice silky smooth spoke through the girls train of thought, though it again fell on death ears, for Hermione had remembered her sudden jump from bed had been to embrace her old and supposedly dead headmaster and thats exactly what she was going to do.

Tom watched as the girls face distorted with anger then changed to extreme happiness, this simple act of the strange girl triggered him to use all his willpower not to frown at this extreme change of emotions. _Women._

Hermione had jumped up excited once more and was successful in reaching the professor in a albeit tipsy way. The middle aged man embraced the girl happily like an old friend, earning a twitch from the boy.

"ah its always a pleasure to receive hugs from a family member you haven't seen since they were in there terrible two"

puzzled Hermione looked at the professor who seemed to have a knowing look, though it also looked like the look she received when someone wanted her to not say anything and let him do all the talking. Lucky for him she was lost for words, or otherwise she would have protested and demanded an explanation even if he was he Headmaster, Hermione was never the last to know something.

" family ?" Tom seemed skeptical, but anything to do with a girl who randomly appeared in his arms, literally deserved some uneasiness.

"yes this is my niece, Hermione Dumbledore" said with ease, in which he nearly even convinced Hermione Granger. . . _nearly_.

"what niece?" toms eyes widened, the girl clearly did not know about what the old fool was saying, and he for one now was finding it harder to believe.

Chuckling the professor smoothly covered up " why Mia my dear you must have bumped your head pretty hard- Tom I think you've done all you can tonight, I suggest you retire to your room. Mr Riddle glared at the girl and unwillingly called goodnight to the professor and left.

Before Hermione could burst with questions of being related to him, the wise man began.

"Miss Granger I pressume – it seems you have travelled a long way to help that boy" taking a a frowning glance at the door.

" and although I understand how difficult it will be to save him, however you have my undying support- scratching his rough beard slightly, he took in the girls bemused look and decided to save more questions.

" yes Hermione, I know you've come from the future and are here to change something terrible, I know it will be hard so I have taken in to account to help you with your task"

"help me sir?" Hermione was withered, tired and all together feed up with all this open ended speeches every old man and dead friend was chucking at her.

"yes as you heard before, I have taken the liberty of enrolling you under the name Hermione Dumbledore and also with some pain, secured you the head girls badge. Now im certain this will raise many questions as such, but I do not doubt your ability to solve them"

now Hermione little head was taking it all in, she was head girl in a time before her parents were even born, and if she remembered rightly from Hogwarts a history, the heads shared a dorm. Oh how rich, _sharing a room with a snake._

"now I understand this must be hard for you to swallow, but as I hear you are one smart witch" Hermione was now getting sick of the twinkle that continued to sparkle all natural in the mans eyes. So sick in fact she might just throw up.

"professor im a little tired"

"why of course you are, follow me ill take you to your living quarters, I hope you dont mind but ive take the liberty of also supplying you with robes books and outfits, your house will remain the same. Griffindor I believe? Yes"

he was already walking so Hermione instinctively followed, she just wanted to sleep. The Professor took through twists and turns until they reached an unfamiliar panting. It was of a little boy and girl playing separately in what looked like the forbidden forest, however light shined on the girl were the boy looked all alone.

"the password is Scorpius- now this is were I leave you Miss Granger, im sure Tom will show you to your room- tomorrow I would like you to come to my office, we'll discuss matters in details."

as the professor took his leave Hermione remembered enough of her mind to ask a question.

"um professor who is it that told you all this information?"

without even turning or pausing the man responded. "while the Harrys voice of course"

oh great, Hermione thought, so the voice travels. Growing tireder and tireder by the minute she said the password and entered only to be faced with the "head boy"

"Long time no see"

* * *

sorry darlings for not updating in like forever, been busy but dont worry im back with a vengance XD oh new chapter will be up soon. enjoy!


	7. Warm Touch

**Massive thanks and worshiping to my beta Midnights-dawn ~ who perfected my scrawl XD**

* * *

**The Keep Sake Sparkle**

_Warm Touch _

"Long time no see."

Tom Riddle sat relaxed against a black leather couch watching the girl he had officially labeled as the 'strange one', who had apparently been appointed head girl with no other _apparent_ reasons for this other then because she was that git's niece. Oh how Tom had fumed when Headmaster Dippet had moments before come to inform him that his partner, or in _his_ words, 'other half', was to be none other than the filth that had suddenly appeared in the halls. It was unacceptable.

"I see you've been notified that I will be head girl."

_Suck on that you swine. _The smirk Hermione gave rivaled his own, but alas he was not at all impressed.

"Yes, I've heard the rubbish. How a stranger of questionably pure blood was allowed to be appointed a Head is to my knowledge unheard of."

Hermione gave Tom a calculated look; he was tall, but not as tall as Ron, and his arrogant posture beat even the likes of Malfoy hands down. His eyes held nothing, like a Dementor had already come along and sucked out his soul, (which would explain a lot). Continuing to stare, Hermione decided to play along with his insulting game, if only to add salt to the wound. Oh yes, she could tell that her being head girl was eating him up.

"Granted your opinion is worthless - I believe the question you should be asking yourself is how someone like you was given such a honored job. Obviously,_someone's_ been sucking up."

_Damn she was good._

Now it was Tom's turn to stare out the new competition. He could not understand how she could be so arrogant and smart towards him; frowning as anger ceased him he stood, he had no time for this.

"I will figure out just who you are girl, but in the mean-time you should tread cautiously."

The menacing words hit Hermione like feathers, she just smiled and replied.

"My name is Hermione, and I'm not going _anywhere_ anytime soon."

Glaring, he got up once more and headed towards the portrait, not even pausing to give the poor girl any information on her living conditions. Granted, Riddle had a lot on his mind, (what with meeting his followers and planning their rise to glory, ultimate power, and control of the world). Nevertheless,he would insure that the girl was dealt with.

As the portrait door closed, Hermione was puzzled with the look he had given her.(She expected at least a torturing curse to come her way). She knew she wasn't being as nice as she was supposed to be, but hell, give her a break! She had just traveled over 50 years into the past to more or less make the core of evil find his heart, and damn it all if she wasn't already tired.

Barely bothering to understand or explore her surroundings she headed up the stairs to the nearest bedroom,where she elegantly collapsed atop a silk covered bed and was nearly instantaneously in a deep slumber. Ignoring the fact that the room she observed for mere moments- was strangely green.

~!~

Upon leaving his dorm he made his way slowly to the Slytherin common room, his thoughts forced upon the shared moment, (if it was even called that), that he had shared with the girl. Shaking his head he said the password and entered, walking to the statue that stood in the foyer of the common room he pulled out his wand and muttered 'Lucendo' at which, the statue abruptly moved and the snake entered one of his hidden chambers.

Tom was greeted by his followers, all of which he acknowledged by their last names.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Lestrange, Blacks, Weasley and Mcnair" he was neither proud nor cared for the eight that followed him like god, but he knew he couldn't hope to succeed with his plans unless he had minions, no matter how brilliant he was.

"My Lord" was the in sync reply of his followers; Tom almost grimaced at the devotion in their eyes, almost.

"Brothers and sister, I have called you here to discuss a matter of high importance and curiosity. A girl, who has not attended Hogwarts until now has been appointed head girl, and I feel that she is not who she seems"

"I have great reason to believe she is going to be a hinder to my- _our_ plans to seize control of this filthy, muggle infested world. Because of my suspicions I would like you all to keep an eye on her."

No one spoke, just nodded in agreement for they knew if they were to protest or speak when their lord wasn't finished they would be severely punished.

"Now to the serious news, the ingredients I set you to get from your household Malfoy, did you get them?"

"Yes my lord- Malfoy lingered on the lord part, though his face was as calm and blank as ever Tom did pick up on the slight hesitation on _lord_. Abraxas Malfoy had always been the trouble maker, thinking he should be in Tom's place, though he never voiced his wants to be higher than Tom's out of fear. Tom knew and like every rat that tries to put a toe out of line he was always put back in his place. How else would they learn their place?

"Do you doubt my leadership?"

Malfoy froze; he knew he had messed up.

"No my lord, I follow you and only you."

"Hmmmm…"

Riddle pondered thoughtful as he blankly stared at his cowering subject.

"Where are the ingredients Malfoy?"

At this question Malfoy's whole body became rigid and his reply was a whisper.

"I had to order it; it should all be here within a month"

Everyone in the room could hear the snapping of Tom's temper, his eyes grew dark and glinted red as he took in his useless follower. Anger surged through him though his face remained blank as he walked towards the blonde boy slowly; his blues screamed fear as Tom drew his wand.

"You dare disappoint me!?"

His whisper pierced through the boys insanity, (which wasn't at all much at this current point).

"_Crucio_"

The boy pulled his wand on his follower, flicking it abrupt and sharp at its target. Malfoy's scream sliced the silence like a knife as Tom repeatedly struck him with an unforgivable curse. After an hour and the blonde boy was barely conscious, only then did Toms spell stop, his brow creased with sweat. It took a lot of power to continuously cast an unforgivable spell, though the hate for it was there, it still took a lot, but he was getting better and his ability to hold a spell longer was growing.

Smiling evilly he said his last words before departing from his pathetic group.

"Do not disappoint me again."

His threat was for all of them.

~!~

Tom left the dungeons with an angered agility, which was lucky seeing it was his raw anger keeping him was drained, but it was part of his practice, he needed to have enough strength to do what he was planning to do. He kept his head high and his walk in a strut as he made his way to the heads dorm.

Upon entering the common room he had completely forgotten about the girl and walked up the stairs and straight to bed.

What Tom Riddle didn't realize,was that as his head hit the pillow and he snuggled in, what he was snuggling into was not the comforter he thought it was. However, he payed no mind as the new warmth spread through him and a strange thump of a heart lulled him to sleep.


	8. More Then Words

**The Keep Sake Sparkle **

_More Then Words _

"_However, he payed no mind as the new warmth spread through him and a strange thump of a heart lulled him to sleep."_

High up in the shared heads tower, a pair of young students snoozed through the chilling night to the warm morning of the next day, sharing the heat of the standard issue of Hogwarts comforters and something a little more soft and calming. Hermione's wild yet calm curls, circled there way around the top half of a green four poster bed, entangled by a strangers firm hand during the frosted night, the hand holding the curls in a new found gentleness.

The new mornings ray flitted through Tom Riddles window, streaming through to rest on Toms face creating and almost angelic image. _Almost apart from you know the obvious devil horns. _

His face was cool and held a new sense of calm,- though as everyone knew if any emotion besides a blank infuriated looks passed his face -was barely noticeable. During this strangely peaceful night Tom's breathing had eased to a rhythm in time with that of his companion, not that any of the two had noticed at all through out the night- though they would soon be.

The high window of the heads tower that looked into Toms room brought a Mocking bird to sing on the windows ledge. The tune so sweet and light held its own raw magic as it compelled the window itself to open, filling the room with a melodic tune. Mr Riddles eyes fluttered open, the sound waking him but not catching his immediate attention. Stirring as he woke, realizing at his little shifting he was entwined with something softer then silk and a weights warmth of a strange creature that lay across his chest.

His body froze as his eyes fell on what he had thought was softer then silk and found the creature was dirty girl from before. Gazing in interest as her chest rose and fell peacefully, and even though he tried , he could not grimace at what met his line of sight. She lay curled at his side, her arms pulled up to rest on his left side and if his body could actually function a blush he would have done.

Hermione's long eyelashes fluttered as Tom's eyes moved to rest on her face once more, frowning. He was frowning for a lot of things but the one that really caught him was the contact with another human being- albeit not that close to being dubbed a human but a human none the less. The facts were that Tom never allowed anyone to touch him or do what ever this girl was doing to him, he had rules and she was braking them. Before when he had caught her he had never actually come to think that he had never done something like that before, he did not help people and most certainly did not hold them, why was this happening?. Seething now, the neatly stacked parchment on a near by desk began to flutter as magic let an ease to his new tension, but not enough. His not so silently seething was interrupted by the shifting of Hermione. Her eyes remained closed as, to his disgust and wonder she began to lean over draping her left arm even further over his torso, Tom's own breathing catching.

"_Reducto"_

The little mocking bird that had continued to play its music ceased to sing as with one swift movement of a wand the bird exploded, the window slammed shut and the curtain flung across killing the little light rays.

Now Hermione since recent years was never a morning person, and would only get up at a ridiculous time to attend something academically important, and since it was not actually her school term and she had traveled back in time she was not going to let a Fuckin happy go lucky bird who seemed to want to tweet disturb first peaceful sleep in months. So subconsciously Hermione reached over a warm obstacle that seemed to be tangled in her hair and blasted the annoying pest away - making sure none of its little friends and happy light rays came through, after which she promptly began to turn over only to have her eyes burst open at a cough, only to catch the eyes of one Tom Riddle, his rage apparent. _Shit._

The two stared at each other blankly as there brain caught them up on there current situation:

a) they had spent the night together

b) there was almost a certainty that at some point during the night when there had been actual contact.

c) Tom was still clutching at her hair.

He was still clutching her hair ….... Tom was clutching her hair. _Mini Voldermort was clutching her hair. _

…....

"ah, well I don't like birds" Hermione blurted out something random and was surprised it made sense – or at least it made a little sense. This situation indeed gave a new definition to awkward. Though she was prepared for whatever he was to say-

"yeah neither" - except an agreement of such.

Damn the snake was ruining her peaceful morning, more then the bird was, hell she didn't even intend to kill the bird but her spell setting were permanently on war mode and all In all it was not her fault but his. _Why is he being civil? _

Tom had never meant for an agreement to slip, neither had he even attempter to tr y and create small talk with anyone and he wasn't about to make any exceptions- he was not a civil person. She had been in contact with him long enough and already his mind was being played, the rage that came to him now was more then that of the rage caused by one Abraxas Malfoy. His eyes darkened to the point the pupils were black and the awkward small smile Hermione's face held turned cold as he summoned wandless magic that surged forward towards the girl, the magical force pulling her from him with painful intent, slamming her body into his dresser.

Hermione felt the air been taken out of her as the invisible magic took hold of her body and throwing her into his dresser, her head colliding with one of the nob's. Her hands went instinctively out using her own wandless magic to push him hard into the wall behind not once but three times before releasing him. However unequal she was to the fully matured Voldermort, she knew at that moment as different as they were in her time, in this time they were equals and just maybe she would have the upper hand. Oh she knew now she could never let her guard down around him.

Hermione and Tom's eyes met, his plussing dark- a pool of black full of power and Hermione's eyes still brown but now holding a golden glint as a light source of magic pulsed from her, but as she spoke in would seem as if she herself was consumed by the dark, her voice was cold and deep and the new look almost held hurt. _Almost._

"Do that again and you'll have more then a few bruises" it was a threat all right, it didn't stir him, she knew it wouldn't but she also knew he would register it after what she just pulled.

Though Tom did not stir his eyes grew green once more as a line of blood came from the girls head. The blood coated the side of her face and illuminating her coldness and something inside him lurched and deepened like a knife being twisted in his gut as she walked out of the room, leaving him sprawled on his bed with feelings he didn't know and didn't want.

The boy with a heart full of ice watched as the girl left, his hands still clutching a lock of silky hair.

~!~

* * *

**Authors note:**

**As you've noticed there is hardly any words spoken, hence the tittle more then words, but dont worry it wil lget very vocal very soon :P now please review. xxxx**


	9. Finger Tips

**The Keep Sake Sparkle **

_Finger Tips_

Hermione walked as calmly as possible through the snakes door and to the common room, for taking the door she had just found to be her own. She began to stiffly heal the cut that had been inflicted by Tom whilst hoping to god that he didn't come out for at that moment she wanted to kill him- and actually may do.

Making her way way down the spiral stair case she mentally went over what exactly had happened. Many thoughts came to mind but none she would settle for, shaking her head in frustration she came to the only logical explanation that he was unable to be civil to her without actually hurting her- hell that made sense, it was just like in her time where he would talk calmly and almost unguarded right before hitting you with the cruciatus curse.

_Well two can play that game._

Hermione had started to organize a plan in which to out smart him at his own game. Unfortunately her train of thought was brought to the present when the portrait door opened and a boy with a strange likeness of Draco Malfoy walked in. The mare presence of a Malfoy made her hand grasp for her wand.

Abraxas Malfoy entered the room to be met by the girl he was looking for, he had cursedly been wondering the halls that Saturday morning and had- most unfortunately come into contact with the transfigurations teacher. However as his cool eyes scanned over the girl before him, he came to think it wasn't that unfortunate.

"Miss Dumbledore I presume?" the boy spoke in a silky voice, _Yep some relative of Malfoy- Jesus Christ this day is looking all to familiarly dreadful- _Hermione thought viciously.

Though he looked like Draco there were subtle differences. So as Hermione mentally compared the two she realized the arrogant air Draco held was clearly not inherited by this Malfoy, yes he held himself in a way that could be taken as arrogance however she quickly realized by the respectable way he approached and spoke to her, the way _he_ held himself was in confidence. It seemed this boy was different so she decided to not to judge by his appearance and returned the smirk and gave into a kind voice- however watching him suspiciously, not completely convinced.

"that would be me, and you are ?"

"Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, and Ive been told to tell you that you are wanted by Professor Dumbledore in – Abraxas himself was startled by the sudden change of tone in her voice, however he had no time to continue this as his thoughts were interrupted by a dark presence- inwardly groaning he turned to look up at his rather pissed off leader.

Tom had exited his room to search out the girl who had thrown such wandless power at himself. Without even blinking or to his knowledge, Hermione hadn't even exerted a massive amount of hate that required he himself to call upon to perform wandless magic. The girl continued to confuse and frustrate him to the point of wanting to kill.

But he knew-oh he knew when he had seen the pain he had inflicted on her and the way her eyes cut him like a fine blade he wanted to take it all back. Tom was never the apologizing and make up person – and most certainly not a regretting person- for he had no experience in either field but if he was being honest with himself the reasons behind looking for Hermione was not to question her on her abilities, but to try his best to take back the inflicted hurt. But Mr Riddle was stubborn and even though he ached to make it up for a reason he chose to never acknowledge, he wasn't -in fact he believed he would make it all a little worse.

However none of what he had thought would ever come to plan as he stepped out of his room to be greeted by his minion and the filthy girl talking in what Tom interpreted as "flirty" way. A new form of anger churning in his stomach.

"Abraxas, what are you doing in my quarters" Toms voice was deadly, and hell he wanted blood, his eyes glanced over at the girl bellow him and realized he had gotten blood- and for the first time he was disgusted with himself.

Hermione watched subtly as Toms eyes washed over her, chilling her heart and making her own eyes darken with a powerful hate. Never had Hermione had more reason to loathe this man who stood above her.

"My apologies, the professor sent me to tell Miss Dumbledore he wanted to see her" Miss Granger watched in disbelief as Abraxas wilted in confidence under Toms eyes and words, never had he seen a man so reduced with just a single stare. Also noting that even though his confidence wilted his pure breed raising still shone through as his speech which still held the wealth of a Malfoy in every word.

"well you've told her, now leave" His words borderline life threatening, his hands twitching as he realized the closeness of the two people below him. All this did not go unnoticed by the blonde boy even if it washed right over Hermione.

As Abraxas bowed slightly and slanted a apologetic smile towards the girl in front of him that Tom couldn't see he went to leave, but Hermione had a better idea.

"Abraxas, I have no idea where the Professors office is, do you think you could show me- if its not to much trouble?" sweet and suggesting her voice was as she looked over the boy infront of her. Though her voice was sweet she really just wanted to get away from the pain in the ass above her and by the looks of it so did the boy in front of her.

Abraxas's eyes widened slightly as he took in her words, then also the pleading look in her eyes- it seemed he wasn't the only one trying to escape Riddle. So he weighed up his options, judging by the deathly look he was most certainly not wanted and he was almost guaranteed to be punished for this however, a glance at Hermione only to notice a slight trickle of blood purposely being concealed by her thick locks of hair, made him decide that the punishment would be worth it.

"sure, it wont be much trouble at all" smiling stiffly he began to lead them outside the portrait, Hermione following closely- both of which wanting more then anything to escape the eyes of Tom.

"I do not think that is necessary" a cold voice halted the two escapees in there tracks, forcing them to turn and acknowledge the person who spoke.

"excuse me?" a beyond pissed Hermione replied.

"I said it will not be necessary- it is my job to show you around and I will take you" repetition was never something the cool boy enjoyed doing without some sort of pain inflicted afterwards, though he held himself back.

"I think you've shown me enough don't you?" her voice cold and her eyes shone hurt as Tom met her gaze, his unreadable to her – he had nothing to say to that, his inner turmoil preventing him from apologizing or cursing her. His no reply was enough she needed as she turned to Abraxas, hiding her hurt well and forcing a small smile.

"Abraxas ill meet you outside"

After she heard the portrait click shut at Malfoy's silent exit she let rip, papers around the room began to flutter and the room began to shake as she spoke.

"Riddle, what are you playing at?" each individual word holding a bite.

"you will not be meeting him outside, I will show you to the Professors office"

" I don't think so – she stopped talking as she clutched her head slightly, a headache left over from the blow earlier.

"if you hadn't invaded my privacy that wouldn't of happened" his eyes looking over the hand holding her head.

"if you had done your job and showed me were I was to sleep, this wouldn't of happened" her face became suddenly unreadable- making the boys eyes turn to slits as a gust of wind smashed into the side of his face leaving a sliced mark.

Hermione, shocked at her own actions turned her gaze from him- the power littering the room dispersing with her remorse. She was not him, she was hear to destroy him mentally no matter how tempting killing him physically was. Having no idea how much she had already effected the boy.

Tom had seen it coming and he new on some level he deserved it, but it still took everything to swallow the anger and urges to lash out at her- but he controlled himself for he didn't want to hurt her_...yet._ His eyes were still fixated on the girls turned head, mentally wishing her to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but you should not mess with me Tom, not in this time and not ever" her tone was un guarded and the eyes that finally met his gaze held something more then just a little hurt from the cut, it was like he had destroyed her whole world. He didn't understand, the way her eyes pierced him with such loathing, he had barely been orbiting her "world" for more then a day and it nerved him to see it there. He was frustrated with himself and with her, never had he been thrown into such a emotional spin as he was in now, and let me tell you he sure as hell wasn't enjoying the ride. She had him pondering if it would be too bad to have a civil conversation, she was most certainly a bright witch and the power she had could be harnessed and used by himself. Not to mention she had a strange air about -Tom suddenly became soberly aware of there new close proximity, it seemed his feet had brought him to her. She was so close, so close that he couldn't stop himself from what happened next.

His left hand came up to hover over the hand holding her head, there eyes meeting each other in a shared wonder. Toms fingertips brushing over hers hesitantly as he slowly moved closer.

He was so close to her, she could feel his cool breath against her face. The darkness that clouded his eyes began to fade but his cold un inviting look stayed, and then it hit her. He was still the guy that took away her everything, he was the guy that shattered her world -took her life. He was never going to open up to her.

Still Tom watched as wonder crossed her face at his touch , her eyes this close up showed the many flecks of gold he had previously missed. He began to admire the dancing flecks, loosing himself slightly at the specimen before him, only to find himself confused when the flecks dissolved into the brown and an invisible wall forcing its self between them.

Hermione had stepped back and turned in a flury out of the portrait door. Leaving Tom to watch her walk away from him, stranding him with the unspoken words and rejecting thoughts of a hurt puppy- an evil little pitball puppy.

_No one walks away from me._

~!~


End file.
